


go forward slowly

by gilligankane



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: Everything is easy.Breaking her lease is easy. Packing up her things is easy. Packing up her office is even easier. She leaves her keys and keeps her nameplate and turns the lights off behind her.It’s easy.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	go forward slowly

**Author's Note:**

> My first Avalance fic. I'm just so caught up in them, I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Set between 5x02 and 5x03.

Everything is easy. 

Breaking her lease is easy. Packing up her things is easy. Packing up her office is even easier. She leaves her keys and keeps her nameplate and turns the lights off behind her. 

It’s easy. 

She portals onto the ship, right into Sara’s room, and leaves her Bureau softball team duffel bag at the foot of Sara’s bed. Her bed, too. The bed they share together. She sits down on the end of it, tapping her fingers on her knees, and looks around. She’s been slowly moving in over the last year. There might be more of her things here than there was at home. 

No, not home. Not anymore. Now  _ this _ is home. 

_ But then _ , she thinks,  _ Sara has always felt like home _ . 

She sighs and falls back. The comforter pillows up around her. Sara had pushed it down the bed this morning into a pile, laughing as Ava tried to make the bed.  _ We’re just going to get back into it _ , she insisted. And Ava had let go and given up when Sara smiled at her and reached for her waist to bring her closer, their hips bumping as they both let go of the comforter. 

She hears the soft whoosh of the door opening. 

“ _ Well _ ,” Sara drags out. “I could get used to this.”

Ava pushes up onto her elbows. “You better. I’m moving in.”

Sara stops at the foot of the bed, her knees against Ava’s. “Is that right?”

She’s breathless for just a moment, caught up in the way that the soft lights from the ceiling catch Sara’s hair. Sara smiles and Ava blinks hard against the burn in the corners of her eyes, the one that comes sudden and quick. She runs her hand through her loose hair instead, pushing it off her shoulder. “Yeah,” she finally says. “I am.”

Sara gets closer, one knee on the outside of Ava’s. “Then I guess I’m going to have to start making the bed a whole lot more.”

Ava laughs, the sound wet. “Yeah, right.  _ I’ll _ be making the bed a whole lot more.”

“As long as we both know what’s going on.” Sara grins at her and shifts her weight, her other knee on the bed now. 

Ava sits up, her hands curling around Sara’s hips. She’s in jeans, the denim rough against Ava’s skin, but she feels warm and safe and like home. Like her hands were made for this. Like she was made to love Sara. She runs her blunt fingernails up and over the waistband until they find Sara’s skin.

“You okay?” Sara asks quietly.

The burn comes back again. “Of course,” she says. “I just lost my job and gave up my place and I’m literally floating aimlessly through space right now.”

“Babe,” Sara says softly.

“It’s okay,” Ava rushes on. “I mean, I’ve been moving in a little at a time, right? And it doesn’t have to be forever. It can just be for now.”

Something flashes on Sara’s face for just a moment before it’s gone. “It can be for however long you want it to be,” she says. She cards her fingers through Ava’s hair, pushing it back off her face as she settles down in Ava’s lap. Her lips brush against Ava’s forehead. “I can put a good word in for you with the Captain.”

Ava laughs again. “I don’t know if she likes me or not.”

Sara’s fingers press into the base of Ava’s skull until Ava looks up to meet her eyes. “She loves you.”

She’s breathless again. “I love you too.”

Sara smiles and brushes a thumb across the flat of Ava’s cheek. She sits there for a minute, just looking at Ava until Ava feels like she needs to move or speak or breathe. She stays still, though, letting Sara’s hands work across her face and neck; letting Sara look at her like the way she knows she looks at Sara.

There’s a bump from somewhere on the ship and Ava can hear Mick’s unmistakable growl filter in through the door. 

“I think that’s your cue, honey,” Ava says quietly. 

Sara shrugs a shoulder carelessly. “He’ll be fine. Someone will stop him before he burns the ship down.” She pauses for a moment. “I think.”

“Babe, you-”

Sara slides off of Ava’s lap. “Don’t worry about it right now.” She lays on her side, propping her head up on her elbow. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” Ava says again. “I have you, don’t I?”

“Always,” Sara promises. “We’re in this together.” She touches the tip of Ava’s nose. “I love you, you goober.”

Ava’s eyes flutter closed. “Can we stay here? Just for a minute?”

“For as long as you need.” Sara leans forward and kisses her forehead again.

Ava breathes in and breathes out, letting herself relax into the bed and Sara’s fingers moving against her jawline. She catalogs each sound she hears, filing them away in her mind. She knows most of them. She can tell Mick from Nate. Nate from Behrad. The ship itself. She listens to Sara breathe next to her. She lets them all settle in her chest, grounding her in her new reality. The one where she’s Legend-adjacent. The one where she’s just Ava, Sara’s girlfriend, and not Director Sharpe.

“I’m sorry,” Ava breathes out as she opens her eyes. “About the camera crew and the documentary and-”

Sara shushes her softly. “I understand why you did it.” She pauses. “I mean, I’m not happy about it.” She gives Ava a small smile. “But I know you were doing it to protect the Legends.”

Ava nods slowly. “I know how much they mean to you. How much this means to you.” She breathes in. “They mean a lot to me too.”

Sara’s smile grows. “Ava Sharpe. Are you telling me you  _ care _ about a bunch of time breakers.”

“Sometimes you break things for the better,” Ava admits. “And you guys have become… my family.”

“Ditto, babe.” Sara leans in, her lips against Ava’s. It’s soft and simple and Sara pulls back too soon, nudging Ava until they’re laying on their backs, the comforter pillowed up around their head, Sara’s arm across Ava’s stomach. “Now. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.”

Ava rests her hand over Sara’s. “Me too,” she admits.

“Power nap?” Sara asks, already moving in and pressing her face to Ava’s neck.

“Just a few minutes,” Ava swears. “Then we’ll talk, okay?”

“Okay.” Sara is already mumbling, her breathing slowing down.

Ava looks up at the ceiling. “Gideon, dim the lights,”

“Of course,” Gideon says quietly. The lights go down until Sara’s face fades under it. "Welcome home, Ms. Sharpe," she adds.

_Home_ , Ava thinks. 

And it is. Home. And it is easy. Laying next to Sara in their bed, in their room, on their ship, is easy. Ava takes a deep breath and lets the air fill her lungs and when she breathes out, she thinks  _ this is easy _ and lets her eyes close.


End file.
